


NCIS askboxdrabbles

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 drabbles under 500 characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS askboxdrabbles

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairing:** Abby/Ziva, Jenny/Ziva, Gibbs/Shannon, Malachi/Liat

* * *

**I**

Shannon thought she knew what she was getting herself into when she married a Marine. She knew he would be gone a lot; he’d always been honest about that. She’d figured that she’d get over that, make the best out of the situation when each deployment came. And it had worked, until the day that she went into labor with Kelly. Then she cursed the entire USMC and that stupid jarhead she called her husband for leaving her alone in this.

* * *

**II**

Kelly grabbed the crayon, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she signed her name on the back of the picture of her first day of school. Shannon ran her hand over her daughter’s head and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Good job, sweetie.” she murmured, taking the letter and sticking it in an envelope, kissing the seal and holding it out for Kelly to do the same. “Daddy will be really proud of you.”

* * *

**III**

Ziva frowned lightly before she shook her head, concentrating on the book in her hand briefly before it happened again. She narrowed her eyes at the page, closing the book as she waited for it to happen again. At the next tug of her curls, she blindly smacked the book down at the back of the couch, grinning to herself when her little sister let out an indignant gasp and yelled her name. She had, after all, started this.

* * *

**IV**

‘It was a stupid idea,’ Malachi thinks as Liat rips his shirt open. Still his hands reach for her belt and he tugs on her pants so they hit the floor. The skin on the inside of her thigh is smooth, no tattoo there to me kissed. And even if there was, it would still feel all kinds of wrong. Liat may be treated as Ziva’s replacement, but he knows that to him, she’ll always be a sad copy of who he really yearns for. And though she tries to hide it, he knows she knows it.

* * *

**V**

Ever since Europe, Jenny had been having trouble sleeping. She usually gave up after two hours of tossing and turning and found something else to do until the very early hours of the morning that finally made her fall asleep for two hours. Until she meets Ziva and the Mossad operative manages to actually make her brain shut down so that Jenny only feels and doesn’t think and falls asleep to Ziva’s gentle touches as they come down from their highs.

* * *

**VI**

Ziva winced as she slid her pants down her thighs, the material pooling at her feet. Ari raised an eyebrow before bending down and carefully touching the inside of her thigh. She sucked in a sharp breath and bit down on her lip, the taste of blood filling her mouth. “You were right.” Ari told her with a sigh as he grabbed a sterile bandage. “This really wasn’t one of your brightest ideas.” he said as he started treating the infected tattoo, Ziva’s ragged breathing filling the silence.

* * *

**VII**

“We are not discussing this.” Ziva told her sister, taking another sharp turn. Tali’s head whipped around and she stared at her. “If he asks, you were at a friend’s house, she got sick, they called so I picked you up.” the older girl said, never taking her eyes off the road as her knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Tali swallowed thickly, looking out the window again, the alcohol making everything fuzzy. “You disappointed me.” her sister added, her voice barely audible.

* * *

**VIII**

Tim browsed the cards. Why wasn’t there one that said “Sorry for letting you almost die in the Somali desert”? Or “Sorry I didn’t come to Israel and stopped you”? He sighed, glaring at the “Get well” cards. “On second thought, just the flowers.” he told the woman and paid before going to the reception to find out Ziva’s room, hoping she wouldn’t use the flowers to beat him to death. Now that she was back, he had a reason to keep living.

* * *

**IX**

Over the years, she’s raked up a lot of favors. She’s usually very careful about collecting them, because there may come a time when she is even more desperate and needs them even more. But her calling Je- Gibbs, to come rescue her, it isn’t about him owing her and her collecting a debt. She does is because she feels utterly alone and lost and for the first time in years, she’s actually scared for her life.

* * *

**X**

“This.” *grunt* “Is.” *rustle* “Not.” *grunt* “Satisfactory.” Ziva finished as Tim moaned and watched his little avatar fall, the letters KO flashing across his TV. Ziva lowered her hands, still holding the Wii controller. “I do not understand what is fun about punching air.” she said. “I prefer to actually feel the impact.” she added. “Yeah, well, the doctor said no punching any time soon.” Tim pointed at her bandaged hand. “So this will have to do.” With that, he started a new game.

* * *

**XI**

The little girl smiled up at her, reaching out with her arms. Ziva bent down to pick her up, but just then the girl suddenly dissolved. Ziva woke with a start, her heart beating wildly in her chest. It had seemed so real, so perfectly blissful. She closed her eyes against the tears welling up and laid back down, snuggling up against her husband and trying desperately not to think of the nursery down the hall that neither of them could enter without feelings of loss and guilt.

* * *

**XII**

Abby gasped and threw her head back, her hands fisting into the sheets as she squirmed, trying to move her hips until an arm gently pressed her back down. The Forensic Scientist moaned out loud, reaching down and tugging on the brown curls of the other woman. The Israeli may have said that she could never eat her, but she certainly had no qualms about eating her out.

* * *

**XIII**

“Her name and mine use the same letters.” Tali declared, taking a bite of her toast. “Anagram.” Ziva told her, setting a plate with some cut up fruit in front of her sister. “Words where you re-arrange the letters to get another one are called anagrams.” The girl furrowed her brows before shrugging. “I don’t care what they’re called. Please talk to Papa so he lets me go to the sleepover. Please!” she whined, making Ziva roll her eyes. “Fine. I will need Liat’s phone number first, though.”

* * *

**XIV**

>Ziva pursed her lips, leaning back slightly to let her eyes wander over Gibbs’. The Israeli had a hard time keeping a straight face, the sexual tension between the two former partners (and lovers) was just too amusing. She had suggested that they should just have sex once, to get that out of the way, but Jenny had spluttered and thrown her out then, so Ziva figured that suggesting a threesome was out of the question. Too bad, really. She did find this older man rather attractive.

* * *

**XV**

Jenny swallowed hard. She reached up and put her hand under her nose in an effort to stop the smell from bothering her further as the droned on, cranking open the ribcage of the victim. The crunching sound made her cringe and when he lifted off the ribs, she felt the bile rising in her throat. Unable to stand it any longer, she dashed over to the sinks and emptied her stomach into them. “Jethro, don’t stare, get her a cup of water.” Ducky shook his head at his friend.

 


End file.
